Aantayin Kita
by Bagting Hangin
Summary: Isang simpleng kwentong tungkol sa dalawang mukha ng pag-ibig sa pagitan nina Yuuri at Wolfram


**Aantayin Kita**

ni _Bagting Hangin_

Disclaimer: Hindi akin ang _Kyou Kara Maou_!

* * *

"Bumalik ka rito, duwag! HOY!! YUURI!!" sigaw ni Wolfram habang hinahabol si Yuuri sa courtyard ng Blood Pledge Castle matapos na namataan nya itong binati ang isa sa mga katulong ng isang magandang araw. "Yuuri! Tatalupan talaga kita kapag nahuli kita! Para kang karinderyang bukas sa lahat ng gustong kumain?! Manloloko ka talaga! Bumalik ka rito! Duwag!!"

"Hindi ako duwag!" pasigaw ring sagot ng isang nakangisi at tumakbong papasok sa kastilyong si Yuuri. _Ano ako, sira? Hindi ako papahuli sa'yo! Ayokong masaktan, no!_

Marahil ang madalas na paglalaro ni Yuuri ng baseball ang dahilan kung bakit mabilis nyang naiwan ang kanyang pretty boy na Pinangakuan, at kung kaya isang mistulang itim na mala-buhawing kaanyuan siyang tumagos sa mga kamay nina Gunter, Conrart, at Gwendal na nung mga oras ding iyon ay hinahanap rin si Yuuri para matapos na nya ang pagpirma sa mga dokumentong pampamahalaan ng Bagong Kaharian ng mga Mazoku. Sa kalagitnaan kasi ng umaga ay tumakas ang hari mula sa opisina para maglakad-lakad at magpahangin sa labas.

Nung makitang ang pinuno nila ay tumatakbo sa direksyon ng sarili nitong opisina, nagkibit-balikat na lamang si Conrart sa mga kasama. "Hayun na pala ang hinahanap natin eh. Babalik na ako sa pagsasanay ng mga sundalo ko, Gwendal,"

Isang tango ang naging sagot ni Gwendal sa kapatid. Matapos ay sinenyasan nya si Gunter para samahan sya sa kanyang opisina para muling mag-ayos ng mga dokumentong ipapipirma sa hari.

--

Wari'y buong pagngangalit na tinugis ni Wolfram si Yuuri hanggang sa makakita ang dating prinsipe ng isang pillar na mapapagtigilan nang di nakikita ng kanyang mga kapatid at kaibigan. Mula doon ay tahimik na lang siyang naglakad sa kabilang direksyon sa pinuntahan ng kanyang Nangako.

Mag-isang nilakad ni Wolfram ang daan papunta sa kusina. Lagi siyang nauuhaw kapag naumpisahan na nila ni Yuuri ang tila walang-hanggan nilang paghahabulan palibot at paikot ng kastilyo at pati na rin ng mundo. Mula sa refrigerator na nung una'y inimbento ni Anissina para maging isang bagong uri ng oven, kumuha si Wolfram ng isang pitsel ng malamig na tubig at isang baso mula sa lalagyan at saka nag-umpisang magbuhos ng inumin. Muli siyang nagbuntong-hininga at hindi dahil sa pagod.

_Lagi na lang akong naghahabol. Lagi na lang nya ba akong tatakbuhan?_

Isinauli ni Wolfram ang pitsel sa ref at ininom ang tubig nya. Sumandali'y inisip niya kung maari nya kayang lunurin ang sarili nya sa isang baso. Napa-hagikhik siya sa naisip. _Para ano naman? Ang weird naman nun, ilang beses na akong nakipaglaban sa mga hudas na mga taong yan tapos malulunod ako, si Wolfram von Bielefeld, sa isang basong tubig? _

Malungkot nyang itinaas sumandali ang baso at tiningnan ang kakaunting natirang tubig sa loob nito.

_Si Yuuri at ang tubig…_

Ibinuhos ni Wolfram ang tubig sa pagitan ng pilit-na-sinarang mga daliri at gaya ng inaasahan, tumagos ito ng walang kahirap-hirap.

_Hindi ko mahawakan._

Sinilip ni Wolfram ang kanyang anyong naka-reflect sa tubig na nasa ilalim pa ng baso.

_Nakikita ko ang sarili ko dahil sa kanya, pero dahil malinis ang puso nya at wala siyang alam sa pagpapanggap, hindi ko siya mawari. _

Isa pang buntong-hininga. Isa na namang pagluluksa para sa kanyang pusong unti-unting namamatay sa pag-ibig na hindi masusuklian. Umiling si Wolfram, idiniretso ang sarili, pinikit ang mata at dinamdam ang paligid.

_Mainit ang panahon. Dadalhan ko na lang si Yuuri ng inumin. Pagkatapos nun kahit na sa gabi na lang kami ulit magkita siguro, _inisip ni Wolfram.

--

Sa pag-akyat ni Wolfram, maraming mga katulong at mga aristokratang nakakita sa kanya ang nagulat sa pagkakakitang may tangan siyang tray na may isang pitsel na iced tea at isang baso. Dahil na rin sa mga hawak nya, hindi na kumatok si Wolfram at diretso nang pumasok, at nakitang tulog na tulog ang minamahal nyang Nangako sa ibabaw ng kanyang mga papeles na pinirmahan, isang malaking ink blot ang nakapalibot sa isang mata nito. _Malamang nakatulog na 'tong duwag na 'to sa init, _natatawang naisip ni Wolfram.

Tahimik na inikot ni Wolfram ang mesa at marahang tinapik ang balikat ng hari.

"Yuuri, gising muna…" sabi ni Wolfram na wari'y bumubulong para hindi magulat ang binatang hari.

"Nn…" ungol ng hari. "Walang pasok pag Sabado, Ma. Matutulog muna 'ko," sambit ng isang inaantok pang Yuuri Shibuya.

Natawa ng kaunti si Wolfram at saka kinuha ang kanyang sariling panyo sa kanyang bulsa, binasa ito ng konti mula sa tubig na ipinawis ng pitsel, at dahan-dahang pinunasan ang mukha ni Yuuri ng mamasa-masa't malamig na panyo upang ito'y magising. "Yuuri, gising muna. Magsusungit na naman si Kuya kapag nakita nyang hindi ka nagtatrabaho. Dadami na naman ang kulubot nya sa mukha," biro pa nya.

Unti-unting bumukas ang mga mata ni Yuuri. "Wolfram?"

Ngumiti si Wolfram at saka muling itinuloy ang pagpunas sa mukha ng kanyang Nangako. "Ako nga. Dinalhan kita ng iced tea para magising ang ulirat mo," biro nya, at saka ipinagbuhos ang kanyang Nangako ng iced tea.

"Thank you," ani Yuuri.

"Wala yun," sagot ni Wolfram, saka nag-umpisang tumalikod para umalis.

"Teka!" sambit ni Yuuri sabay kapit sa manggas ng jacket ni Wolfram.

"Hmm?"

Ngumiti si Yuuri at nagsabing, "Matutulog ako ng maaga ngayong gabi, matapos man ako o hindi dito,"

Namula ng kaunti ang mukha ng blond na kawal at iniatras ang binihag na manggas hangga't ito'y nabitiwan. Nung inakala ni Yuuri'ng makakagalitan na naman siyang muli, isang cute na cute at halos pabulong na "Aantayin kita," ang kanyang nakuhang sagot.

--

Isang masayang-masayang Wolfram ang lumisan sa opisina ng hari na noon din ay buong-sipag na ipinagpatuloy ang trabaho. Pareho nilang piniling di na pag-usapan ang mala-black eye na ink blot sa mukha ng binatang Hapon.

* * *


End file.
